CPR
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Klub. Hari-hariku penuh dengan klub sekolah. Dan kuharap aku bisa menangani masalah klub kesehatan yang ku ikuti. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**CPR**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : DLDR, pelampiasan dunia nyata, fict yang aneh bin abal, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), jelek, dan sangat tidak mengesankan.**

**Happy Reading**

Jika ada seseorang yang bertanya siapa aku, aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Dalam kondisi apapun aku hanya akan membisu, puasa bicara kata orang. Hanya saja sulit jika diriku mencoba kembali membaur dengan keadaan. Aku tahu bahwa aku adalah anak baru, yang kebanyakan bakalan di bully karena hal-hal yang sepele. Tapi percayalah padaku, seorang Granger –kata ibuku– tidak akan mengikuti kata orang-orang. Granger mempunyai pendirian yang sangat kuat.

Semasa aku hidup ini, aku hanyalah anak normal, yang kenormalannya kata orang-orang berlebihan. Entah apa maksudnya mereka mengatakan itu padaku, tapi kedengarannya itu bagus. Aku menyukai hal-hal yang menurutku menarik, pastinya. Aku sangat suka belajar. Membaca, menulis, mendengarkan, dan berenang. Aku rasa yang terakhir itu adalah pelajaran olahraga yang aku bisa, satu-satunya yang aku bisa. Jadi ku anggap aku menyukainya.

Menurutku membaca adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling mengagumkan di dunia ini ketimbang harus bersosialisasi. Aku tak pernah pandai dalam bergaul. Jadi yah.. kau bisa tahu kan. Terlalu seimbang jika dalam hidupku ini tidak ada sama sekali masalah yang membuatku benar-benar pening. Dan aku mulai mengubah kenormalan yang kata orang melebihi ambang batas itu dengan cara mengisi waktu luangku di klub sekolah. Jika aku masih dengan sikapku yang 'mana peduli' dengan orang-orang, aku bakalan di jauhi habis-habisan karena pendirianku itu. Jadi apa salahnya mencoba tersenyum kepada semua orang. Toh aku tak rugi banyak soal itu.

Klub. Banyak sekali. Dan sampai sekarang aku tak tahu harus fokus kemana. Ada klub keranjang, klub dekorasi, klub kesehatan, klub aktivis membaca, klub menulis, dan klub musikal dan yang baru, klub berenang. Dan sampai sekarang aku hanya bisa memikat satu teman. Namanya Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. Setiap kami bersama aku selalu bisa mendengar bahwa, kata gadis berambut pendek yang tak kuketahui namanya itu kami sama-sama gila dan tidak normal. Tapi Luna menganggap semua itu hanyalah guyonan belaka. Tapi aku tahu perkataannya memang berniat menyakiti kami berdua. Dan ternyata yang terpengaruh hanyalah aku.

Aku dan Luna banyak menghabiskan waktu istirahat kami di perpustakaan. Membaca demi mendapat pengetahuan baru tentang apapun. Aku sangat yakin bahwa semua hal yang kami peroleh dari buku bakalan bermanfaat di kehidupan, dan Luna memang benar-benar sama persis dengan diriku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil membawa beberapa buku untuk klub kesehatan hari ini. Luna tak mengikuti klub ini, jadi aku berjalan sendirian. Yang biasa ku lakukan di klub hanyalah mendengarkan para senior-senior membimbing kami dan mengatakan beberapa patah komentar jika _mood-_ku dalam keadaan baik. Senior biasanya menerangkan beberapa kebiasaan tidak sehat di sekolah yang banyak di lakukan anak SMA sekarang ini, bagaimana cara menanggulanginya, atau mengadakan seminar ke kelas-kelas. Sebenarnya, jadwal hari ini, kami mempersiapkan beberapa makanan sehat untuk warga sekolah buat besok. Kata ketua klub, ideku bagus mengenai makanan tanpa lemak atau makanan sampah yang biasa warga sekolah makan di ganti dengan beberapa camilan sehat dan nuget dari sayur. Dan aku yakin banyak yang akan menyukainya.

Tapi rencana tak akan berhasil jika hanya anggota klub kesehatan saja yang membuat. Mengingat hanya ada dua belas orang, dan kami harus membuat untuk delapan ratus warga sekolah. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, sebelum aku memikirkan bahwa banyak yang akan menyukainya, Penelope Clearwater –ketua klub– bilang bahwa acara makan sehat ini bakal di ganti dengan membuat beberapa poster yang akan di pasang di kantin sekolah, mengenai makan sehat, lalu meminta dana pada kepala sekolah untuk membuat makanan sehat di bantu dengan beberapa anak klub memasak.

Jadi intinya selama aku berjalan di koridor ini, aku memikirkan beberapa ide yang pantas untuk poster kami.

Aku masuk ke dalan ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dan aku sudah menemukan ketua klub kami menata beberapa dokumen di meja tengah.

"Hai," katanya menyapaku.

"Hallo," balasku agak tak enak karena aku tiba-tiba nyelonong.

"Em.. Hermione, tidak ada yang memberimu informasi ya?" katanya sambil menaikan alisnya yang berminyak.

"Info apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Owh.." Penelope terdiam sejenak. "di kelasmu hanya kau ya, yang ikut klub ini?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf ya, hari ini klub kuliburkan." Ia menggigit bibir atasnya. Aku tahu itu kebiasaan yang jelek untuk seorang gadis.

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan posternya? bagaiman rencana tentang makanan sehatnya? bagaimana dengan ideku?" banyak sekali petanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan tapi gadis di depanku ini malah membelalakkan matanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti sedang mengatakan 'apalagi ha? Sudah terima saja, banyak omong sekali sih..' yang menakutkan.

"Kau tahu, proposal yang kuberikan kepada kepala sekolah yang aduhai itu, di tolak mentah-mentah." Katannya sok sarkatis. "Entah mengapa dia lagi mabuk atau bagaimana baru kali ini dia menolak rencana bagus kita."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Jadi?"

"Jadi ya ditutup, nggak ada lagi yang bakal mengungkit-ngungkit ini. Kita anggap ini tak pernah ada, kita pikirkan tentang metode-metode kesehatan saja, oke? Kau boleh pulang."

"Posternya?..." aku tercekat sejenak. "memang kepala sekolah kenapa sih, kau tidak mendesaknya?"

"Dana mengalir dari persetujuannya. Jika dia tidak setuju, semuanya hancur. Aku mendesaknya sampai kepala sekolah benar-benar marah padaku, dan entah mengapa aku melontarkan kata-kata 'tua bangka tak tahu diri'. Aku sangat bodoh. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, hanya kau yang tahu loh." Dia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang sikunya bertumpu di meja. Sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya akhirnya dia berkata kembali. "Aku tidak akan di dengarkan lagi olehnya, dan mungkin aku akan di keluarkan karena tidak sopan. Apa yang harus kulakukan.."

Aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Aku tidak pandai dalam memberikan nasihat yang baik. Jadi aku memilih untuk diam. Lalu aku membuka mulutku.

"Baiklah, aku boleh pulang sekarang?" kataku dengan mengakat sudut kiri bibirku.

"Pulanglah. Eh tapi jangan lupa cari metode yang cocok buat kita pelajari hari Rabu esok ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku masih bingung apa yang harus kulakukan dengan klub di mana aku sangat di terima dan di pedulikan. Klub kesehatan tanpa Penelope akan jadi apa nantinya. Aku tidak mungkin jadi ketua. Yang benar saja.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang utama sekolah. Melewati koridor-koridor kelas dan berjalan dengan santai. Sampai aku ada di depan ruang perpustakaan. Aku menengok jam tanganku. Masih jam tiga. Baiklah aku memutuskan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku masuk hanya untuk mencari buku referensi kesehatan yang Penelope bilang. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku sampai malam di sekolah. Oke.

Di bagian kesehatan, aku melihat berbagai macam buku pengobatan. Bagaimana Cara Meminimalisir Berat Badan, Diet yang Benar, Remaja Butuh Bernapas, Jantung Pusat Tubuh Kita, Herbal Berkhasiat, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku mencari buku yang tepat untuk kami diskusikan, tetapi aku tidak mungkin mengambil masalah yang berurusan dengan diet, mengingat aku tidak bisa berhenti makan coklat dan camilan makanan ringan. Aku juga tidak akan mengambil buku tentang masalah remaja, karena teman-teman klubku –Hannah contohnya– adalah anak yang bermasalah karena dia si tukang mencuri alias klepto, dan aku tak akan bisa menyembuhkannya. Psikologi, tidak terimakasih. Sampai aku menemukan buku dengan cover merah bertuliskan 'CPR : Pertolongan Pertama yang Mujarab bagi yang Pingsan'. Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Tapi aku mengambilnya juga.

Padahal aku hanya melihat-lihat dan membaca sebentar tapi ini sudah jam lima sore. Aku harus pulang. Aku meminjam buku tersebut dari si petugas perpustakaan yang aku tak menyadarinya bahwa dia akan menutup ruangan ini sebentar lagi. Tapi akhirnya boleh juga.

Setelah itu aku berjalan gontai ke arah halte bus di mana aku selalu menunggu-nya di sana. Maksudku bus, bukan seseorang. Jadi ketika aku menunggu bus dan langsung mendapatkannya, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat familier dari belakang. Aku mendekatinya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Lebih dekat. Sampai aku mendengar suaranya. Aku begitu mengenal suaranya lalu gadis itu menoleh.

"Hei.." kata Luna menyapaku.

"Hai, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku tanpa basi-basi.

"Mau kerumahmu." Luna diam sejenak. "Ku telfon tidak di angkat, jadi aku hanya mengirimimu pesan suara dan pesan singkat. Kau tak buka ponselmu ya?"

"Maaf. Jadi ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku ingin minta maaf padamu tak memberi info sola klub-mu dan Penelope."

"Tak apa, aku sudah tau. Dan aku memang selalu di lupakan."

"Oh maafkan aku,"

"Oke, oke. Cuma itu?"

"Tidak." Pandangan Luna tepat ke arah buku yang ku dapat dari perpustakaan tadi, Ia mengangkat- angkat alisnya yang pirang itu ke atas dan ke bawah sambil tersenyum yang mengisyaratkan 'apa tuh, boleh ku ambil?' dengan sok.

"Jadi kerumahku kan?"

Kami mengangguk bersama seperti biasa ketika kami memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama. Di lanjutkan dengan tertawa tanpa suara.

Sesampainya di rumahku, aku biasa menerima ocehan ibuku seperti 'hai kutu buku, pulang telat lagi ya?' dan 'gosok badanmu,' atau yang lainnya.

"Oh.. Hermione, terlalu sibuk bukan berarti kau harus menghabiskan waktumu di sekolah terus-menerus. Biarkanlah otakmu sesekali diam sayang, longgarkan celanamu, dan nikmati waktu santaimu," Ibuku diam sejenak melihat ada seseorang disampingku. "Hai, Ms. Lovegood, ayo masuklah, oh.. akan kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu, dan tentu saja kau."

"Terimakasih Mrs. Granger," Luna tersenyum dan kami berdua langsung menuju kamarku.

Luna duduk di kursi belajarku dan aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Aku tak tahu hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Padahal aku tak merasa kelelahan sama sekali pada saat aku berjalan atau melakukan aktivitas tadi. Tapi setelah aku diam entah mengapa aku jadi merasa sangat lelah dan tubuhku terasa panas.

"Jadi, buku baru nih?" Luna memainkan beberapa gantungan kunci lemari.

"Tadi, aku menemukannya di Perpustakaan. Untuk referensi klub kesehatanku, Penelope yang menyuruh."

"Owh.." Luna terdiam sejenak sambil mengambil buku itu di samping tasku. "CPR? Apa kau yakin? Ini bakalan di tertawakan. Kau tahu dulu ketika aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama, ada seorang anak yang di ketawai karena mencium orang pingsan di lapangan sekolah. Dia hampir menangis karena semua orang mengetawai dia, aku masih bisa membayangkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca padahal lima menit lalu dia bilang 'Oke, ini waktuku' kemudian 'Itu pertolongan pertama, hanya karena tersedak bukan berarti dia baik-baik saja, dia sampai pingsan.' Ya aku tahu itu sedikit mengerikan tapi itu benar-benar keren."

"Masa sih, menurutku itu ide bagus."

"Ya, menurutmu dan menurutku, tapi bukan menurut orang-orang. Sepertinya benar bahwa itu tak terlalu berguna, karena mereka bisa, ya kau tahu.. 911,"

"Ini proyek bagus, kita bisa menolong seseorang pada saat darurat tanpa harus memanggil 911."

"Oke, aku setuju denganmu."

Memang sih, tak seperti yang kukira sebelumnya. Meski gadis pirang ini tak ikut dalam klub kesehatan, dia benar-benar antusias.

"Renggangkan celananya?" Luna menarik satu alisnya keatas. "Kau yakin, menarik ikat pinggang seseorang dan menariknya agak kebawah, yang benar saja,"

Aku tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahku dengan ekspresi jijik. Sedetik kemudian Luna menatapku dan aku balik menatapnya. Serentak kami menggeleng bersama.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, aku tak yakin menit atau jam, aku terlalu mengantuk untuk melakukan semua ini. Dan Luna sudah mulai menguap di sampingku.

"Kau ada rencana untuk tidur di rumahku?"

"Tidak, aku harus pulang. Ayahku kau tau, bla-bla-bla.. ugh itu benar-benar membosankan."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak lagi memikirkan urusan-urusan yang membuatku sebentar lagi mati. Aku capai sekali. Entahlah. Mataku ingin sekali terpejam, tapi otakku menolak mentah-mentah.

Oke. Aku ingin mandi. Aku mengambil handuk mandiku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. melepas bajuku, dan masuk kedalam bak mandi air hangat. Cukup menenangkan badanku. Benar sekali, aku benar-benar menyukai wangi sabun mandiku. Aku tak tahu sebenarnya wangi apa ini, susu? krim? bunga? entahlah. Mengingat bukan aku yang membelinya, wanita yang selalu mengocehiku kerana pulang telat yang menyiapkannya –hai bu.

Selesai mandi aku memakai piyamaku dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk, menghidupkan lampu dudukku, dan mulai bekerja. _Lagi. _Aku sulit tidak memikirkan tentang buku yang kupinjam tadi sore, bagaimana mungkin tidak. Meskipun aku mencoba untuk tidak tertarik sama sekali, semakin otakku menahan semakin aku penasaran. Sial.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa mataku yang tadinya sulit sekali diajak kompromi dan memaksaku untuk terpejam sekarang malah menginginkanku bekerja lagi. Aku tidak mengantuk. Ini benar-benar bahaya. Mau seberapa besar lagi lingkaran mata yang kupunya.

Selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku, aku membaca buku setebal tiga ratus halaman itu semalaman. Aku mulai memahami teknik-teknik dasar untuk pemula yang belum bersertifikat. Karena buku itu dilengkapi gambar, jadi aku mengerti posisi yang sesuai.

'Yang pertama periksa korban, apakah ia sadar atau tidak dengan menepuk dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya.' Cukup dimengerti. 'Yang kedua berikan kejutan jantung menggunakan telapak tangan selama satu menit jika ia memang benar-benar sulit disadarkan.' Sangat dimengerti. 'Yang ketiga arahkan dan dongakkan korban untuk mengecek apakah ada udara yang keluar dari mulut, jika tidak berhasil lakukan napas buatan, dan memanggil petugas paramedis 911, setelah itu ulangi lagi pernapasan buatan sebanyak dua kali dan tekanan 30 kali. Hal ini dilakukan selama 2 menit.'

Jadi begitu. Entah sampai kapan aku akan terus mengharapkan hal-hal yang heroik yang bakalan kulakukan. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh sertifikat untuk dapat melakukannya.

Aku menengok jam. 2 pagi ya, aku belum tidur. Masa bodoh. Aku akan meminta persetujuan Bu Pomfrey, untuk mendapatkan pelatihan bersama teman-teman klubku tentunya.

Dan aku tidak sadar aku tidur di meja belajarku.

Paginya, ibuku tiba-tiba masuk kamarku tanpa kuketahui dan mengguncang tubuhku untuk bangun. Aku menyadiranya bahwa aku bakalan telat hari ini. Dan ternyata benar. Aku ketinggalan bis, dan aku harus menunggu bis selanjutnya. Sial. Sampai sekolah, aku lupa membawa ponselku. Bagus.

Berita buruknya, aku melupakan ponsel dan seragam berenangku. Berita bagusnya aku bertemu dengan Bu Pomfrey. Aku mengatakan semuanya. Karena aku tahu ia bakalan setuju dan mengirimkan kami, aku benar-benar senang. Sebab ia adalah kandidat pembentuk asosiasi kesehatan di sekolah kami dan pembina UKS.

Dia benar-benar senang akhirnya ada yang peduli dengan kesehatan di sekolah. Jadi dia memperbolehkan kami ikut pelatihan. Tapi orangnya di batasi. Karena aku yakin kepala sekolah tidak akan percaya lagi dengan klub kesehatan sebab Penelope. Aku menghargai keputusan Bu Pomfrey. Ia bilang akan mendaftarkan tiga orang untuk pelatihan.

Sampai di kelas aku dikroyok Luna.

"Kau tidak boleh ketahuan tim OSIS." Katanya ketus.

"Ha?" Aku benar-benar bingung dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

"Lihat dirimu, kenapa dengan matamu? Dasar mata panda. Apa yang kau lakukan? Setidaknya kau terlalu cantik jika kau mau berdandan sedikit."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Ada apa dengan OSIS? Jangan pedulikan mataku."

"Ini benar-benar buruk, duduklah sebentar,"

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak akan duduk, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Anggota-anggota OSIS mencari anggota klub kesehatan untuk diwawancarai. Kau tahu kepala sekolah, beritanya sudah menyebar. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya, hanya desas-desus bilang itu salah anggota klub kesehatan. Aku juga tidak tahu apa, kepala sekolah tidak masuk hari ini, dan jika kau kena, dan diwawancarai, kau akan masuk majalah sekolah. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Jelas Luna. Aku benar-benar kaget. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu Luna karena Penelope bilang kepala sekolah tua bangka tak tahu diri. Hanya aku yang tahu. Jadi sekarang dimana Penelope?

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku membual. "Um.. memangnya kenapa harus klub kesehatan sih?"

"Kan sebenarnya yang harusnya tahu kan dirimu, aku tidak ikut klub itu kok."

"Sungguh? Eh maksudku ya benar uh tidak," Kenapa nih aku "Pelajaran apa sekarang?"

"Kalkulus. Kau aneh," celetuk Luna.

Setelah semua pembicaraanku dengan Luna kupikir ini akan tambah memberatkan pikiranku. Hari ini klub berenang, dan aku tak membawa baju renang.

Aku berjalan untuk menyembunyikan diriku dari anggota OSIS. Jadi aku menuju kebelakang sekolah. Brengsek. Banyak sekali masalah sih?

Dan aku terkejut ketika melihat Katie Bell –salah satu anggota OSIS– mengejarku. Aku berlari untuk menghindar darinya. Meskipun aku yakin aku bakalan tertangkap karena langkah berlari Katie lebih lebar dari diriku. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin karena aku akhirnya bisa mendengarnya meneriakkan namaku. Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang melingkarkan dan menarik pinggulku. Aku terkejut setengah mati karena kupikir hantu. Aku sudah terlentang di lantai kelas klub mading yang gelap dan dingin. Tangan kananku ada yang mengunci. Dan mulutku dibungkam dengan tangan yang satunya. Aku melihatnya dengan samar-samar. Ternyata memang seseorang, bukan hantu.

"Mmhh.. mengganggu, jangan berisik. Kuperkosa kau nanti." Katanya dingin.

Aku mengangguk ketakutan setengah mati. Siapa ini, aku bahkan hanya melihat wajahnya samar-samar. Dia melepaskan tangannya dariku dan aku pun terduduk di depannya. Aku hanya memandanginya takut.

"Ngapain kau lari-lari? Lari di koridor sekolah dilarang." Ujarnya lagi.

Aku masih terdiam dengan mata terbelalak dan rasa takut ekstra yang menggelantungi diriku.

"Hei, kau bisa bicara kan?"

Wajahnya kali ini tampak jelas karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang tak tertutupi gorden. Aku mengangguk dan membuka mulutku. "Si-siapa ee siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Jawabnya.

"Memangnya kau juga tahu siapa aku?" balasku.

"Tidak."

"Ya udah, kita sama,"

Dia menatapku tajam. Sampai membuatku takut melihat matanya lagi. Kusadari matanya indah kelabu.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali." Katanya.

Kuberanikan diri untuk melihatnya. Posisi kami masih sama, duduk dilantai berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku Malfoy."

**BERSAMBUNG**

**A/N **: Terimakasih sudah mau mengunjungi fict saya, sudah lama nggak update ya, rasanya akun sudah berdebu. Oke, ditunggu review-annya ya, setidaknya beri jejak xD . Kritik dan saran sangat di inginkan disini, sebelumnya terimaksih..

_Shaphire Avox_


	2. Chapter 2

**CPR**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : DLDR, pelampiasan dunia nyata, fict yang aneh bin abal, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), jelek, dan sangat tidak mengesankan.**

**Happy Reading**

Aku hendak mendorong diriku menjauh darinya ketika aku tahu dia sedang menelusuriku, maksudku menjelajahiku dengan matanya yang kelabu. Entah karena perbuatannya itu membuatku enggan berbicara lagi padanya atau karena aku memang sedang tercekat karena salah tingkah. Dia tampan sih, tapi dari kata-kata pertama yang ku cerna selama ia berbicara padaku beberapa detik yang lalu –'kuperkosa kau nanti'– dia benar-benar mesum.

Kami masih terdiam duduk berhadapan. Agak canggung mengatakan sesuatu padanya, karena dia seperti menatapku tajam dan aku agak risih.

"Eh, Malfoy. Entah kenapa namamu familiar dikepalaku," Aku memulai pembicaraan untuk sepersekian detik kami terdiam.

Brengsek. Dia malah diam saja, memandangiku bagaikan aku hanyalah manekin.

"Eh.." dia benar-benar membuatku gila, aku kepengen bilang makasih padanya, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, dia sendiri diam saja. "maksudku aku tak pernah melihatmu –secara langsung– tetapi aku pernah mendengar namamu, eh.. dimana ya.."

"Banarkah? Mungkin di koran." Katanya ketus.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingatnya lebih jeli. Aku memang bener-benar pernah mendengar namanya. Dia memberiku petunjuk. Koran. Koran.

Benar. Koran. Aku memang pernah mendengar namanya.

"Lucius Malfoy? Kau putra CEO itu? Malfoy?"

Dia tertawa tanpa suara.

"Maksudku, kau benar, ya... oh aku berlebihan ya," Aku sadar sikapku benar-benar memalukan. "secara tidak langsung, foto. Aku melihatmu di koran. Bersama Ayah dan ibumu. Dan di majalah."

"Kalau kau melihatku secara langsung memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau.. kau Draco Malfoy, model. Aku melihatmu di majalah!"

"Ya.. kupikir kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku dengan penampilan seperti ini, nyatanya kau tahu."

"Sebenarnya hanya nampak sekilas di kepalaku. Tapi kau benar-benar model itu kan?"

"Aku pensiun."

Aku menahan tawa, tapi akhirnya keluar juga. "SMA? pensiun?"

"Berhenti. Aku bosan selalu dikejar-kejar. Hei siapa kau? Kau bahkan belum mengatakan namamu?"

"Um.. Granger. Hermione Granger." Lalu kembali hening. "Hei, terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk.. eh... untuk tidak memperkosaku." _Apaan sih yang kukatakan._

Dia mulai tertawa. Aku tahu itu benar-benar memalukan. Tapi bukan salahku untuk berpendapat bahwa dia tampan dan aku jadi salah tingkah kayak orang bodoh. Aku membelalakkan mataku karena kaget sendiri karena perkataanku.

"Maksudku.. karena menolongku dari Katie si OSIS."

Dia tetap tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyebalkan.

"Jadi," katanya "kau memang benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya ya? Kau ingin aku menyerangmu?"

Dia benar-benar merendahkanku. Dia mempermainkanku. Kau tahu, seperti kebencianku atas dirinya mulai terkuak. "Tidak, terimakasih. Da.."

Aku berdiri, membersihkan bajuku dari debu yang menempel karena berbaring tadi dan meninggalkannya untuk menuju pintu. Aku keluar meninggalkannya. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika aku berdiri dan pergi. Begitulah akhir pertemuan kami hari itu.

Sambil berjalan cepat di koridor-koridor kelas klub aku masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Bertemu seorang cowok model yang ternyata lebih brengsek dari semua orang brengsek yang pernah kutemui. Padahal kami baru kenal. Kata-katanya benar-benar merendahkanku. Hatiku masih dongkol terhadapnya. Bagaimana jika kau dalam posisiku?

Sore hari itu juga, ketika aku berada di kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, –sebab aku mengikuti remidial untuk pelajaran sosiologi– aku memikirkan persiapanku tentang pelatihan yang kuajukan pada Bu Pomfrey. Aku memang hanya mengikuti klub berenang yang kata senior memang harus mendapatkan sertifikat untuk CPR agar kau bisa melatih junior-junior yang lain. Meskipun sebenarnya aku harus paling aktif dan pandai dalam bidang tersebut alih-alih aku yang paling sulit. Sertifikat tersebut sangat penting jika kecelakaan terjadi tanpa kita sadari.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang remidial sosiologi, nilai terendahku memang sosiologi untuk rapot-ku. Tapi ibuku toh hanya mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sebab katanya ia bangga padaku jika memiliki anak yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia terlalu bosan dengan kebiasaanku yang dari dulu hanya berteman dengan buku. Semenjak aku masuk ke SMA ibuku tak pernah menuntutku yang aneh-aneh melalui prestasiku. Kayaknya memiliki orang tua seperti itu aneh. Semua orang tua pasti ingin anaknya pintar. Tapi enak juga dengan sikap ibuku yang seperti itu. Tapi aku nggak bilang bahwa aku bisa jadi berandalan atau semauku. Aku juga kepengen masa depanku cerah. Jadi sedikit demi sedikit aku mengurangi belajarku yang terkesan berat dan monoton dengan mengikuti klub di sekolah.

Dan ngomon-ngomong soal ayahku, ia tak pernah menjadikan soal tentang sekolahku. Sebelumnya memang dia hanya berpikir bahwa kehidupanku dan kesenangnku nomor satu. Jadi ya.. bayangkan saja sendiri bagaimana hidupku sekarang.

Alhasil tentang pemikiran-pemikiran persiapan pelatihan aku jadi nggak fokus pada pelajaran. Jadi percuma saja aku mendengarkan. Toh aku tak mengerti apa-apa soal teori yang Bu aku-lupa-namanya-ini katakan.

Matahari semakin oranye warnanya. Angin semilir yang masuk melalui jendela kelas menerpa wajahku. Lalu aku mulai mendengar bunyi-bunyi hewan mengerang. Aku bisa merasakan betapa dekatnya aku pada hewan-hewan itu, karena kelasku berada di lantai dua paling ujung dekat dengan gerbang sekolah.

Tidak banyak siswa yang masih berkeliaran hari ini. Hanya anak-anak klub yang masih ada di sekolah. Hari kamis jadwalku hanya klub berenang dan jam lima ini aku harus ke kolam sekolah. Tapi aku tak membawa seragam berenangku. Rencananya aku akan meminjam seragam Cho. Aku tahu dia ada pelajaran berenang hari ini. Basah pun akan aku pakai. Cho tidak terlalu akrab denganku, tapi aku yakin dia gadis baik, karena ia memperbolehkanku meminjam seragamnya.

Aku menyangga kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku sementara sikuku kutumpukan pada meja. Entah ini hanya halusinasi mungkin tapi aku bertaruh tidak. Bukan samar-samar lagi, kulihat pemuda berambut pirang platina menggendong tasnya masuk melalui gerbang sekolah. Aku masih mengenalinya dengan baik. Dia orang yang menyelamatkanku dari Katie si OSIS. Draco, katanya sih begitu.

Aku tidak tahu dia ikut klub atau tidak. Memangnya aku peduli, tapi toh aku penasaran. Aku tak pernah se-klub dengannya, tapi ku tebak dia ikut klub basket, tapi memangnya ada jadwal hari ini. Dia mulai masuk ke gedung sekolah, sampai aku tak melihatnya sama sekali.

Pelajaran selesai, jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul lima kurang lima. Dan aku lari dari kelasku menuju kolam. Kolamnya terletak di lantai bawah setelah lapangan basket. Aku menyusuri koridor dengan berlari. Aku tidak peduli dengan larangan berlarian di koridor sekolah karena toh sekarang tidak berjalan adanya kegiatan belajar mengajar. Cuma mungkin aku akan dapat makian dari anak-anak klub lain.

Aku hendak melangkah tangga akhir paling bawah untuk sampai, jika tidak karena ada air di undakan keduanya. Aku terpeleset. Jatuh tersungkur. Rasanya kepalaku ada dua dan sulit sekali untuk menegakkan tubuhku. Mataku berkunang-kunang sampai aku mendengar tawa yang di tahan.

Aku tidak peduli lagi siapa yang menertawakanku. Paling-paling juga aku tidak bisa menertawainya balik, karena aku begitu _baik. _Akhirnya aku bisa mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Kau oke?" suaranya tampak lembut.

Aku melihatnya mengulurkan tangan lalu mataku serasa juling, kemudian aku mengaduh.

"Oh.. tentu saja kau nggak baik-baik saja, sini ku bantu." Ujarnya.

Aku membiarkan dia menarik tanganku dan menyampirkan lenganku di lehernya. Aku kepengen pingsan rasanya. Benturan keras kepalaku karena benar-benar jatuh hati pada lantai membuatku sakit sendiri. Aku berbaring di kursi panjang dari kayu yang ada di samping kolam. Sejenak aku berpikir bahwa aku memang butuh berbaring, dan membiarkan kepalaku diam lebih dahulu. Aku menutup mataku. Menenangkannya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Sebelum benar-benar pulih, aku merasakan kehangatan di kepalaku, sampai kebawah menjalar ke leherku. Aku membuka mataku. Perlahan. Perlahan. Perlahan.

Aku melihat si model yang menolongku dari Katie si OSIS tadi siang, menyentuh kepalaku dengan tangannya. Jikalau saja aku memang benar-benar yakin, tapi aku menganggapnya halusinasi saja. Tapi aku benar-benar bodoh. Jelas saja itu dia. Dasar bodoh.

Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam sambil membuka lebar mulutku. Kayaknya sih aku bakal berteriak. Tapi aku membungkam mulutku sebelum itu terjadi. Posisi-nya memang benar-benar romantis sih. Kalau saja ini dibuat film romantis mungkin bakalan banyak yang suka _scene _ini.

Aku berbaring dikursi kayu panjang, dan seorang cowok lagi duduk dengan lutut ia tumpukan ke lantai sambil membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Romantis bukan? Tapi ini bukan film 'romantis' oke.

Reflek saja aku duduk dan memaksa diriku untuk tegak. Tapi aku merasakan bahwa kepalaku baru saja dipukul pakai palu. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyusun kata-kata. Serasa mulutku disumbat menggunakan lap bau.

"Seharusnya kau bilang makasih, bukannya terkejut melihat aku menolongmu untuk kedua kalinya." Katanya sambil berdiri membersihkan celananya dari debu lantai.

Entah karena aku malas berpikir atau aku memang bodoh aku menjawabnya ketus tidak sopan. "Aku bahkan tidak memintamu menolongku."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu pergi menjauhiku. Sebelum dia benar-benar menjauh dariku aku membuka mulutku lagi.

"Maaf, baiklah maaf. Aku tak bermaksud. Sungguh. Jadi. Terima kasih. Untuk kedua kalinya."

Dia menoleh sambil melihat ke dalam mataku. Lalu entah mengapa ia meneruskannya dan menjelajahi diriku dengan matanya. Dari mataku lalu turun sampai ke kaki. Ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Seperti aku hanyalah benda yang patut di amati. Kemudian matanya kembali ke atas dan dia kembali menatap mataku. Bahkan ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, mengabaikanku, lalu pergi menuju ruang ganti.

Apakah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa cowok ini benar-benar brengsek?

Aku juga tak mengerti buat apa aku peduli dengan dia. Toh orang yang di kagum-kagumi banyak orang karena tampangnya yang tampan tidak selalu hatinya juga tampan. Malah aku merasa –meskipun dia baik sih, tapi cuma sedikit– dia orang yang dingin yang tidak enak sekali diajak berbicara. Oke lupakan. Aku juga harus ganti.

Padahal aku sudah mengira bahwa aku telat, dan bakalan dihukum untuk lari sepuluh kali mengelilingi kolam. Tapi malah aku yang datang duluan. Yah.. tidak duluan sih ada si Malfoy.

_Malfoy. Jadi. Dia ikut klub renang. Tapi mungkin saja basket. Bukan jadwalnya sekarang. Tapi dia masuk ruang ganti.. itu..._

Yah begitulah setidaknya hatiku bicara. Dia memang ikut klub renang. Kutanya Oliver Wood, kakak kelas pembina klub ini bahwa dia baru hari ini ikut klub dan orang di klub benar-benar menerimanya.

Jadi otakku penuh dengan orang itu. Aku menyukainya sih, tapi entah mengapa otakku masih belum menerimanya. Dia ganteng, dia juga cukup pandai berenang, dan dia telah menolongku dua kali yang membuat diriku ingin terjun ke jurang karena bahagia. Tapi caranya memperlakukanku yang aku tidak suka.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau ikut klub ini? kau bisa ikut kejuaraan nasional." Kata Oliver Wood pada Malfoy.

"Makasih, tapi aku masih harus belajar banyak."

"Oke, tapi jangan sia-siakan bakatmu, kau bisa membantuku untuk ini kan? Hanya ada si Marcus, Adrian, dan Angelina."

"Tentu."

"Makasih, kau tangani kelas pertama."

Giliranku. Gaya kupu-kupu. Aku sudah menguasainya, bagaimana kakiku dan tanganku harus cocok, tapi kakiku masih butuh perbaikan akan irama gerakannya dan berenang membuatku tenang karena berada dalam air. Dan yang harus memegangi tanganku, kau tahu sendiri..

"Kenapa musti kau sih?" tanyaku jengkel padanya.

"Dan kenapa musti kau juga sih, mungkin ini yang namanya takdir," Katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "ngomong-ngomong kau seksi juga." Malfoy menyunggingkan bibirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Cabul,"

"Oh, kau ingin aku mencabulimu?"

"Yang benar saja," aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mendapatkan perhatian Oliver Wood. Setelah itu aku membuka mulutku. "boleh aku dengan Angelina saja atau yang lain asalkan jangan dia?" teriakku.

"Sudah bagianmu. Memangnya ada masalah apa?" Oliver balik tanya padaku.

Aku juga tidak mungkin mengatakan dan berteriak bahwa 'aku agak merasa terganggu karena dia ingin mencabuliku!' pada Oliver Wood. Jadi aku jawab 'Maaf, bukan apa-apa'.

Draco Malfoy si orang dingin yang cabul ini menggenggam tanganku. Meskipun dalam air entah mengapa aku merasakan kehangatan di tangannya. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. Tidak peduli apa yang bakal ia katakan, tapi aku mendapat respon yang baik darinya, genggamannya kuat dan lembut. Aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku.

Aku mengeringkan rambutku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku masih merasakan kelembutan dari genggamannya tadi. Jika saja dia tidak cabul dan dingin, mungkin otakku bakal merespon yang bagus-bagus tentang dirinya. Dia adalah tipe yang sempurna. _Aduh. Apa sih?_

Aku benci orang-orang munafik. Padahal aku sendiri adalah orang munafik. Jadi aku benci diriku sendiri. Terus terang saja ya, aku menyukainya. _Apalagi sih ini?_

Seperti biasa aku pulang menggunakan bus, tapi sebelum sampai di halte aku harus jalan. Kemudian aku berhenti berjalan karena ada mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti di depanku. Kaca jendela hitamnya terbuka. Dan aku bisa melihat Malfoy dari sana. _Kau mau pamer ya.._

"Hei, Hermione Granger, mau ku antar?"

Yak. Ini pertama kalinya aku di beri tumpangan oleh seorang cowok. Lagian dia juga sudah punya SIM pastinya, memangnya apa yang kukhawatirkan. Dan juga wow mobilnya.. ya dia seorang model aku tahu.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku harus naik bus, lagian haltenya dekat kok." Kataku menolaknya.

"Kau tidak mau naik mobilku? Tenang. Mobilku bersih kok. Tidak ada yang pernah masuk kecuali aku, kau ku beri pengecualian. Bagaimana?" katanya sambil menyangga dagunya di setir mobil.

"Benarkah?... eh maksudku terimakasih banyak, tapi tidak."

Lidahnya berdecak. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, da.."

_Hei. Aku ingin kau memaksaku._ Anu.. aku benar-benar munafik. Itu peluang yang benar-benar bagus. Jika aku mau, aku tinggal _malu-malu_ bilang iya didepannya. Sebenarnya itu yang seharusnya seorang gadis katakan bukan.

Tapi aku juga lega menolaknya. Ingat. Dia cabul. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku. Aku belum pernah dicium seseorang atau malah berkencan dengan seseorang. _Tapi aku menginginkannya._

Munafik.

Aku menunggu bus datang menjemputku, dan yah.. hai sayang kau datang juga. Aku naik sambil benar-benar lesu.

Aku tidak tahu yang aku pikirkan. Aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin segera di rumah dan tidur. Mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti menyesali di beri tumpangan cowok keren cabul tadi.

Oke. Aku selesai. Tamat. Habis. Hilang selamanya. Aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku untuk besok.

Sebelumnya aku memang ingin sekali bisa mendapat sertifikat karena pelatihan itu. Jadi semangatku masih ada. Mungkin ketika aku harus kuliah nanti aku akan masuk kedokteran.

Aku harus turun jika tidak mau bus membawaku ke kota lain. Tepat enam rumah setelah halte, sebuah perumahan kecil nan sunyi ada di depan mataku. Inilah dimana aku tinggal. Pohon-pohon besar tumbuh diantara jalan yang mengapit kedua sisinya. Rumah-rumah elit dan sunyi bertebaran. Dan yah.. aku sampai juga dirumahku.

Sebuah mobil berhenti berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari keberadaanku. Jalanan memang sepi, jadi aku langsung berbelok menuju pintu rumahku. Aku menoleh untuk mengamati mobil itu.

Tidak salah lagi. Itu mobil Draco Malfoy. Mobil sport merah yang ia kendarai tadi. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan?

Setelah aku memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya, mobil itu pergi melintas begitu saja.

Ya Tuhan. Dia mengikutiku.

"Aku pulang!" Teriakku.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Ibuku muncul entah dari mana.

"Sekolah. Dan klub tentunya."

"Kau ikut.. klub?"

"Klub sekolah, memangnya ibu pikir apa?"

"Oh.. syukurlah. Kupikir kau akan meminum alkohol dan menghisab ganja,"

"Lucu sekali, aku ngantuk."

"Ayah dan Ibu menunggumu untuk makan malam, ayolah mumpung ayahmu sedang.. ya kau tahu,"

"Tidak menghabiskan waktunya di depan mesin bodohnya."

"Tepat sekali."

"Aku tidak lapar bu, aku cuma ingin tidur."

"Oke, kalu begitu akan ku antar ke kamarmu."

Sebelum aku bisa menolak, ibu sudah _ngacir _ke dapur. Ibuku memang begitu. Tapi aku menyayanginya.

Jadi aku langsung menutupi diriku dengan selimut. Aku melemparkan tubuhku tanpa memikirkan alas kakiku yang masih terpasang. Banyak hal kupikirkan hari ini. Sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali menghapus beberapa ingatan tak penting yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi, contohnya mobil sport tadi.

Aku senang dia mengikutiku, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya membuatku senang tentang semua ini. Jadi aku berasumsi bahwa mungkin aku menarik perhatinnya. Tapi aku penasaran alasan mengapa dia mengikutiku.

Oke. Ini bisa hilang nggak sih? Soalnya agak menganggu.

Aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi. Ada sms.

_Dari Hannah._

_Hermione, besok jadwal pelatihan CPR yang di bilang Bu Pomfrey. Hanya tiga orang dan yang dipilih Kepala Sekolah yaitu aku, Dean Thomas, dan kau. Kita diberi dispensasi untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran sekolah. Ketemu besok jam 8 pagi._

_P.S : jangan tanya aku mengapa ketua kita tidak dipilih._

Oke. Aku memang tahu masalah ketua kami dengan Kepal Sekolah, jadi wajar jika dia sedang marah dengan muridnya sendiri yang mengatainya dengan kata-kata tidak sopan sama sekali.

Lalu aku membalasnya.

_Terimakasih Informasinya. Sampai ketemu besok._

Kemudian aku menutup ponselku.

Aku terlelap begitu saja. Mungkin karena aku benar-benar lelah. Tapi aku harus mengulang kembali aktifitasku yang padat besok.

Sementara aku tak merasa mimpi masih menyelimutiku, aku bahkan tak memimpikan suatu cerita pun. Tiba-tiba alarmku sudah berbunyi. Aku tidur masih sejam rasanya. Tapi matahari sudah menyapa jendelaku.

"Hai pemurung, kau tak mau meninggalkan sekolahmu bukan? Bangun. Kau harus mandi, ngomong-ngomong busmu bakalan marah loh nanti." Itu suara ibuku. Jadi entah mengapa aku masih benci ketika sinar matahari dari celah jendelaku mengenai wajahku, dan malah ibuku membukanya lebih lebar. Sial.

Aku cepat-cepat mandi dan mengganti baju piyamaku dengan kaos panjang. Aku juga membawa seragam rompi kesehatanku dan juga syalnya.

"Aku pergi!" teriakku sambil menggigit roti gandum dan berlari.

"Hati-hati pemurung, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku menyayangimu." Ibuku melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu, lalu menutupnya begitu saja.

Oh gawat. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus kemana. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Yah.. kali ini aku tak meninggalkannya. Jadi aku langsung menelfon Hannah.

Bunyi pertama. Kedua. Lalu..

"Halo? Hannah? Bertemu dimana? Disekolah?"

"Hei tenang dulu, kau harus ke gedung Palang Merah sekarang."

"Terimakasih, aku akan menemuimu disana, sampai jumpa.."

"Sampai jum-"

Aku menutup telfonnya, sebelum Hannah menyelesaikan kalimatanya. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar panik.

Sampai disana aku bertemu beberapa anak dari sekolah lain. Bahkan aku sendiri tak yakin mengapa wajah mereka benar-benar tegang. Sebelumnya aku masih tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, sampai aku melihat Bu Pomfrey dan Hannah sedang ada di ujung lobi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hannah.

"Aku baik. Dimana Dean?"

"Masih dalam perjalanan."

"Ms. Granger kau membawa seragam rompimu?" tanya bu Pomfrey

Aku menunjukkannya.

"Syukurlah, Hannah tak membawanya."

"Maafkan aku bu, tapi rompinya benar-benar jelek sekali, aku bahkan tak sanggup melihatnya." Kata Hannah tak merasa bersalah.

"Terimakasih atas pendapatmu, tapi aku yang mengusulkan tentang seragam itu."

Aku tahu Hannah adalah gadis yang baik. Tapi dia terlalu blak-blakan, itulah yang membuatnya bermasalah.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat Dean membawa seragam rompi-nya berlari ke arah kami.

Ketika kami berjalan, Bu Pomfrey menuju ke ruangan dengan banyak orang-orang yang telah penuh sesak memenuhi ruangan itu. Kami bertiga menunggu di luar. Lalu dia kembali menemui kami.

"Kalian bertiga, jaga sikap kalian, jangan berbuat macam-macam jika ingin mendapatkan yang terbaik. Pelatihan ini hanya dilakukan enam bulan sekali, meskipun hanya beberapa orang saja yang berhasil mendapatkannya, jadi kuharap diantara kalian ada yang berhasil. Ikuti instruksi yang diberikan, dari sekolah kita hanya dua orang yang mendapatkan sertifikat itu. Ikuti mereka berdua," Bu Pomfrey menunjuk dua orang yang menggunakan topi bergambar tanda plus merah. "dan semoga berhasil, Aku harus pergi dulu."

Ketika aku menoleh entah aku berhalusinasi atau tidak, aku melihat Draco Malfoy melambaikan tangan pada kami bertiga. Hannah dan Dean berjalan menuju Draco. Dan aku berjalan paling akhir.

"Hei, kau ikut pelatihan ini juga?" kata Draco.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu denganya?" tanya pelatih kedua kami, dan aku megenalnya.

"Bukanya kau juga kenal dia? Dia ikut klub renang." Ujar Draco menjawabnya.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah kalian bertiga, aku kakak kelas kalian, namaku Adrian dan ini Draco."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," kata kami bertiga serempak.

"-lagi," lanjutku.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku bahkan belum siap. Dan sekarang dia yang akan menjadi pelatihku.

**Bersambung.**

**A/N : **Terimakasih sudah mengunjungi tulisan saya. Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya karena updatenya lama. Well soalnya persiapan mau Ujian Sekolah. Oke sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca fiks ini..

_Shaphire Avox_


	3. Chapter 3

**CPR**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : DLDR, pelampiasan dunia nyata, fict yang aneh bin abal, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), jelek, dan sangat tidak mengesankan.**

**Happy Reading**

Aku mengantuk sekali. Kuharap apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah mimpi. Jika saja hidupku ini dapat dihentikan waktunya, aku akan menghentikannya sekarang juga. Karena aku tahu, sadar bahwa menjadikan kenyataan buruk menjadi mimpi tidak akan memperbaiki keadaanku. Sementara cowok yang berada dibelakangku adalah orang yang banyak sekali aku hutangi. Padahal dia adalah orang yang tak kukenal, tapi dia menolongku tanpa berpikir panjang siapa aku. Kapan aku bisa bersikap baik? Dan sekarang karena pemikiran-pemikiran yang memenuhi otakku aku bahkan lupa bagaimana bersikap baik.

Aku memakai rompiku yang bertanda plus merah dibelakangnya, sementara Dean Thomas sudah memakainya dari tadi, dan jangan tanya aku tentang Hannah.

Aku memakai kaos abu-abu panjang bertuliskan 'I love me too' yang berpadu baik dengan warna rompinya, jadi aku tak terlihat norak. Rok pendek selutut berwarna biru tua yang cocok dengan sepatuku membuatku kaget sendiri karena aku tak pernah yang namanya merencanakan sesuatu yang seragam untuk aku pakai selama itu nyaman. Aku tak peduli dengan penampilanku.

"Psst.." suaranya agak menganggu karena dia berbisik di telingaku dari belakang. "kau pikir ini bakalan menyenangkan?"

"A-hem," aku mengangguk pada Draco tanpa melihatnya dan terus berjalan mengikuti Adrian dan yang lainnya.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Ini menyebalkan sekali. Jadi aku memalingkan wajahku untuk melihatnya dan memberi ekspresi 'mati-sana' dengan imut.

"Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku," dia tetap berbisik di telingaku sambil jalan. "boleh aku membenahinya?"

Aku berhenti berjalan dan meneriakinya, "Terserah! Bukan urusanku, lakukan apapun yang kau mau!" itu membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitar kami, termasuk Adrian, Dean, dan Hannah, berhenti dan memperhatikan kami lalu beberapa detik kemudian berpaling dan meneruskan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi dan menganggap tak terjadi apa-apa. Draco yang dari tadi berjalan dibelakang tersenyum pada orang-orang yang beberapa masih memperhatikan kami.

Sudah ku bilang aku lupa bersikap baik.

Aku memelankan suaraku. "Lagian kenapa sih berjalan di belakangku sampai sedekat itu, mengganggu tau,"

"Baiklah." Dia terdiam sepersekian detik lalu, "Adrian, aku perlu dengan gadis ini sebentar saja, kami akan kembali lagi, aku janji, lima menit." Dan tanpa berpikir panjang atau meminta persetujuanku dia menyeretku ke belakang ruang pelatihan yang sepi dan kosong.

"Hei-" ujarku kaget. Kemudian dia melepaskan tanganku perlahan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Kami berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Lihatlah kesana," Dia menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di belakangku jadi aku berbalik.

"Hah?" aku menoleh.

Dan kemudian aku benar-benar lengah. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan karena itu adalah reflek pertahanan diri. Dia menyentuh bagian belakangku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yang jelas dia membohongiku. Draco hanya membohongiku. Tidak ada apa-apa di belakangku sejak tadi. Dan aku memang sudah benar-benar di bohongi.

Aku menamparnya.

"A-ap-apa yang tadi kau sentuh!" aku meneriakinya.

Aku tahu betul bahwa tamparanku bukan tamparan tipe cewek yang berteriak-teriak dalam film horor atau tipe cewek yang bakalan menangis cuma karena cowok. Aku tahu itu sakit. Draco memegangi pipinya dengan tangan kirinya. Dan terpejam untuk sepersekian detik lalu membuka matanya kembali sambil menoleh menatapku.

Aku masih terguncang karena hal yang ia lakukan barusan. Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau dia bakalan nekat seperti itu. Mataku masih terbelalak dan napasku tidak teratur.

Draco menunduk tapi masih pada posisi sama. Dia tertawa tanpa suara.

"Kau pikir aku cewek yang akan membiarkan perlakuan cabulmu kepadaku ? Kau mau berkelahi 'ha?"

"Aw.. aduh sakit," Draco ketawa kecil yang membuatku makin jengkel. "Kau.. wow.. menarik."

"Beraninya-" aku hendak menamparnya lagi di sisi pipinya yang lain, tapi tangan kananku ditahan dengan tangan kirinya. Tidak ada waktu lagi, kubunuh kau!

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku untuk menonjok wajahnya tapi sebelum aku mengayunkannya, dia telah menangkapnya dengan tangan yang lainya. Sial. Aku tahu kekuatannya bukan tandinganku, lagian dia cukup berotot.

_Hei, aku melihatnya saat renang. Hapus pikiranmu bahwa aku juga cabul!_

"Kau berani melakukannya lagi, –sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya– ku perkosa kau nanti." Katanya menatapku tajam.

"Kau bahkan baru kenal denganku, jangan seenaknya melakukan seperti itu pada seseorang!"

"Aku tak sengaja menyentuh bok-"

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" aku memotongnya sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak sengaja menyentuh bok-"

"Aaaahhh!" aku kepengen sekali pingsan. Tidak ada energi lagi, aku merendahkan suaraku. "tolong, lepaskan tanganku."

Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama. Suaranya kembali menjadi lembut dan penuh penyesalan. "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya berusaha membenahi sesuatu yang menggangguku. Itu bakalan buruk jika semua orang melihatnya. Kau bilang aku boleh melakukannya,"

Aku diam dan menunduk, memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya.

"Tadi," lanjutnya "yah.. sebelum semua orang menyadarinya dan kau bakalan dipermalukan nantinya, lebih baik hanya aku saja yang tahu," Draco terdiam sejenak lalu melangkah masuk menuju ruang pelatihan. Draco menoleh padaku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku benar-benar malu dan ingin sekali mati saja hari ini karena kata-kata terakhir percakapan kami ini. "anu..resleting bagian belakang rokmu terbuka tadi." lalu pergi begitu saja.

_Resleting._

_Resleting._

_Resleting._

Dia hanya mencoba menutup resletingku yang terbuka dan aku menamparnya dan menjulukinya cabul dan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak padanya dan juga.. dan juga.. berpikir bahwa dia orang cabul yang nekat. Aku. Adalah. Gadis. Yang. Jahat.

Aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Jika ada cermin yang menampakkan wajahku, aku akan menghancurkanya sekarang juga. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa wajahku sudah semerah udang rebus siap makan. Aku harus minta maaf padanya. Aku berhutang satu hal lagi padanya.

Aku menelusuri resleting bagian belakangku dengan jariku. Sudah tertutup sampai ke atas. Aku ingin sekali menangis karena malu. Jika saja ini tetap terbuka semua orang bakalan melihat celana dalam yang ku kenakan. _Bagus, Draco sudah melihatnya._

Singkat saja, aku akan minta maaf setelah pelatihan ini. Kata-kata Bu Pomfrey tidak akan hanya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri. Aku akan melakukannya dengan optimal. Kalau dipikir-pikir biaya yang dikeluarkan sekolah cukup tinggi juga karena peserta tahun ini tidak lebih banyak dari tahun lalu. Lupakan apa saja yang terjadi tentang resleting. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan sertifikat itu.

Aku berlari menuju ruang pelatihan, aku melihat sembilan anak berbaris vertikal didampingi para instruktur dan aku bertanya-tanya dimana Dean dan Hannah berada. Sebelum aku benar-benar ikut berbaris aku melihat Adrian di pintu dan menarik tanganku.

"Dari mana saja kau, Hannah dan Dean ikut kelompok pertama. Kupikir kalian bakalan bersama, tapi kau.. oh Tuhan.. ikut kelompok terakhir."

"Ma-maaf,"

"Aku ada di kelompok pertama, jangan main-main, kau membawa nama sekolah. Jaga sikapmu. Tapi tenang, karena Draco baru mendapatkannya satu tahun kemarin, dia masih awal, dan yang termuda. Dia instruktur kelompok terakhir, oke? Siap? Da.."

Takdir. Katanya sih begitu. Tidak mungkin aku mengabaikan cowok ganteng berkeliaran disampingku, meskipun aku beranggapan dia yang aneh-aneh. Tapi sebenarnya dia cowok yang baik. Dia tipe yang bagus. Dia bersidekap disamping orang-orang yang lebih dewasa darinya. Tapi tinggi badanya terlihat melebur dan tidak ada yang akan tahu kalau dia masih SMA tahun pertama. Topinya masih terpasang dengan rapi. Mungkin sebagian instrukturnya mahasiswa/mahasiswi dan siswa/siswi SMA tahun terakhir. Dan diruangan ini aku hanya melihat dua bapak-bapak yang sudah memiliki cambang.

Aku membawa catatanku dan berbaris mengikuti yang lain. Aku bisa melihat Draco yang menatapku. Tapi aku cepat-cepat berpaling karena masih memikirkan kejadian lima menit yang lalu. Itu membuatku malu.

Salah satu dari bapak-bapak yang kulihat tadi membawa sebuah replika tubuh manusia dan yang satunya membagikan kami sebuah pena.

Tak hanya aku yang begitu tertarik tentang CPR ini. Mereka begitu optimis dan niat sekali. Itulah yang membuatku ikut terpaut dengan mereka. Karena suasana. Orang yang membawa replika itu mulai memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan tentang Palang Merah. Katanya pekerjaannya terikat kuat dengan pekerjaan kepolisian, pemadam kebakaran, serta medis. Ya, aku pernah membacanya tentang itu. Dia menjelaskan tujuan-tujuan yang selama ini ia emban. Dan itu memang benar-benar membantu banyak orang.

Lima belas menit dia berbicara panjang lebar tentang Palang Merah, lalu dilanjutkan dengan dua orang instruktur lain yang lebih muda menjelaskan organ-organ tubuh manusia dengan bantuan replika tubuh. Informasi yang ku dapatkan begitu banyak sampai aku lupa apa saja yang telah kulakukan, yang membuatku merasa lebih baik. Jika saja ini terus berlanjut sampai besok aku tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Hampir empat jam aku dan semua peserta pelatihan ini memasang kuping untuk mendengarkan. Catatanku juga setidaknya sudah memenuhi buku. Aku bahkan tak sadar apa saja yang telah aku catat, tapi inilah kelebihanku. Jika aku mendengarkan dengan saksama, otakku akan sendirinya memproses apa yang kudengarkan tanpa harus mengulanginya lagi.

Setelah semua teori-teori dan penjelasan mendetail tentang langkah-langkah yang harus di lakukan, kami dibawa ke sebuah ruangan bertembok putih dengan beberapa poster gambar yang mungkin kau akan agak merasa aneh dengan gambar-gambar yang menempel. Hampir seluruhnya dua dimensi. Kami telah mengelilingi gedung ini ruang-per-ruang yang berbeda-beda.

Di ruangan tersebut aku merasa kenyamanan. Bukan dengan posternya, tapi keadaannya. Dingin tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan. Disana hanya ada sebuah meja datar rendah dengan ukuran dua meter kira-kira. Dan juga kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi. Kami hanya di pandu oleh tiga instruktur. Akupun masih tidak sadar dimanakah sebenarnya anak kuliahan dan bapak-bapak yang memakai topi yang seragam itu pergi.

"Bisa kalian lihat, ini memudahkan kalian untuk mengingat nantinya." Kata salah satu instruktur yang membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya. "Jadi, jika kalian nanti harus mempraktekkannya mungkin tidak apa-apa jika langkah-langkahnya harus melihat di dinding poster belakang kalian itu. Tapi tentu saja, haha..tidak lulus." Dia memperendah suaranya ketika mengatakan tidak lulus. "Kalian bisa melihat-lihat dulu, mencatat apa yang perlu kalian catat, dan juga menghafal dan mengerti tentang prinsip dan teori yang telah kami berikan pada kalian tadi. Sehingga kalian dapat mendapat kelulusan dan tentunya sertifikat untuk melakukan praktek hal ini. Kami akan mengujinya satu-dua jam lagi. Oke, jika kalian sudah selesai, mungkin kalian bisa pergi makan siang dahulu. Sampai ketemu."

Pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini dan mencari Adrian. Itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku menutup buku catatanku dan memasukkan bolpoin hadiah tadi ke saku. Langkah kakiku terasa berat, aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan setiap pijakan yang kubuat. Rasanya aku hanya menyeretnya keluar dan tak kunjung sampai. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang kuanggap cabul tadi.

Draco berjalan beriringan denganku. Aku menatapnya dan dia balas menatapku dengan tatapannya. Malahan dia menambahkannya dengan senyuman yang sarkatis. Itulah yang membuatku merona. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku jadi merona. Dan sebaiknya aku harus menyusun kata-kata untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau marah padanya. Tapi aku tahu ekspresiku tegang dibuatnya. Mungkin karena aku sendiri takut mengungkapkan perasaanku bahkan pada orangtuaku sendiri, aku jadi tak terbiasa bicara, yang kurasakan secara langsung karena kesalahanku sendiri. Lidahku terasa kelu dan mulutku tercekat untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti meminta maaf. Keberanianku sudah memuncak, tapi tetap saja keberanian itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika aku sendiri tidak bertindak.

"So-sori," ujarku lirih.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" pendengarannya yang buruk atau aku memang terlalu menjadi pecundang untuk mengatakannya?

"Sori," aku menaikkan suaraku yang malah terdengar terpaksa. "Tadi. Sori."

Dia mengangguk sambil melepas topi yang ia kenakan dari tadi. "Nggak papa. Kau berhak marah padaku. Seharusnya aku langsung saja mengatakannya padamu. Aku benar-benar sopan sekali. Bodoh."

"Tidak, aku yang bodoh, ceroboh,"

"Maaf juga, tapi aku sudah menolongmu kan?" dia tersenyum jail.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

"Berapa?"

"Untuk ketiga kalinya."

"Tiga kali."

Draco adalah cowok yang baik, setidaknya. Tapi itulah mengapa ada rasa benci yang mengalir dalam diriku akan dirinya. Tapi entah aku merasa lucu membencinya.

"Alasan mengapa aku tidak mengatakannya padamu aku hanya mencoba-" Draco belum sempat menyelesaikannya sampai Adrian menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dan kami berdua langsung menoleh reflek karena kaget. Aku juga bisa melihat Hannah dan Dean.

"Kemana saja kau tadi?" Hannah langsung menyemburku. "sampai akhirnya kau ikut kelompok terakhir. Dasar,"

Aku tak berani menjawabnya. Hannah adalah orang yang sangat ingin tahu tentang orang lain alih-alih menanyaiku melebihi wartawan atau jaksa. Jadi aku hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaannya.

"Oke kalian mau makan apa?" Adrian bertanya pada kami. Aku tidak lapar, aku hanya ingin duduk tenang dan membaca buku.

"Apapun asal bisa masuk." kata Dean.

Aku mulai tak terfokus dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dari pada aku harus ikut bicara dan melakukan pemborosan energi, mendingan aku diam sambil berpikir. Berpikir.

Perlu beberapa menit kemudian aku menyadari bahwa keberadaanku masih disadari mereka. Karena aku sendiri melamun. Dan aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang kulamuni. Waktu terus berlanjut sampai mereka menatapku dan menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil. Setelah itu aku mengatak tentang toilet dan aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Aku menyadari setelah aku berbalik dan menuju suatu tempat bernama toilet bahwa aku meminta izin pada Adrian untuk meninggalkan mereka karena aku butuh ke toilet dan aku akan menyusul mereka nanti. Tapi bodohnya aku, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ada di tempat ini. Dan bagaimana aku bisa menemukan mereka nantinya karena aku sendiri saja bingung dengan lika-liku lorong di gedung ini.

Aku memang sudah di toilet. Dan aku memang tak tahu harus kemana. Aku malu mau bertanya pada orang yang tak kukenal. Jadi aku mengikuti arah hatiku saja. Iya, kau harus tahu bahwa aku ini mempesona, karena aku bisa kembali ke rekan-rekanku tanpa harus bingung dan tanya pada orang lain.

Aku melihat mereka duduk tenang menyantap sandwict mereka. Bangku di samping Draco kosong, jadi aku duduk disampingnya. Ada piring baru yang diisi sandwict yang masih baru juga didepan Draco. Ia memberikannya padaku dan aku menerimanya tanpa melihat tepat dimatanya. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku tentang itu semua ke makananku. Dan dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Draco, tersenyum miring sambil mengunyah makanannya. _So cute.._

Apa yang terjadi padaku? dia tidak imut, oh Tuhan.

Aku mulai mencomot makananku dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Hannah, Dean, dan Adrian sedang berbincang-bincang, dan aku tak mau tau apa topik mereka. Aku tak mendengarkan mereka. Dan aku baru menyadarinya bahwa dari tadi Draco melihatku dengan tatapan –wow-yang-kau-tau-maksudku.

Aku memandanginya balik, dan dia tetap menatapku dari samping sambil mengunyah makanannya tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Dia cukup tinggi, jadi aku harus mendongak sedikit. Ketika itu aku jadi malu sendiri, jadi aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada makananku dan menghentikan membalasnya balik. Aku bakalan kalah jika pada urusan tatap menatap. Karena aku tahu bahwa aku sendiri akan merona.

Aku baru sadar bahwa dibelakangku ada cowok cewek yag sedang berciuman, dan itu menjijikan sekali. Aku mengeluarkan kata 'iyuh' setelah aku menelan makananku. Setelah itu aku tak mengerti tiba-tiba Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekatiku.

"Ku pikir kita harus melakukannya," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ha?" ketika aku mengatakannya aku menoleh untuk membalas tatapannya yang mengganggu tadi, tapi bukan salahku jika aku reflek tiba-tiba menoleh padanya. Bibirnya sangat dekat dengan telingaku dan aku menoleh begitu saja. Jadi.. kau bisa bayangkan sendiri. Secara tidak sengaja bibir kami bersentuhan. Dan suaraku sudah terasa di ubun-ubun jadi aku bakalan berteriak.

Tapi Draco menghentikannya dengan membungkam mulutku. Aku membelalakkan mataku, dan ketika mulutku terbuka hampir berteriak, tangan kanan Draco sudah membungkamku dan mengatakan 'sss..st'.

Sumpah. Aku tak sengaja. Dan aku tahu dia yang melakukannya. Ketika Draco dan aku masih pada posisi tangan kanan membungkam mulutku dan tangan kiri menahan kepalaku, ketiga orang dihadapan kami tiba-tiba berhenti pada percakapannya dan mengalihkan semua perhatian pada kami berdua.

Lalu Hannah menyeletuk. "Kau mau berkompetisi dengan pasangan dibelakangmu?" katanya sambil tertawa. Mereka akhirnya tertawa semua termasuk orang disampingku. Sialan.

Aku berani taruhan kalau wajahku sudah merah. Benar-benar merah. Oke, aku tidak akan menghajarnya kali ini. Draco cekikikan sambil mengunyah makanannya, sekali-kali dia menatapku. Dan aku akhirnya bisa mngendalikan diriku. Kau pikir ini romantis? Ya.. hapus semua, ini pemaksaan namanya.

Aku terdiam tidak menghiraukan Draco lagi. Atau orang-orang yang ada didepanku, mereka sangat mengesalkan.

Jadi aku agak berteriak ketika mengatakan 'diam' pada mereka. Dan membuat seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ketika selesai makan, aku hanya mengambil catatan yang kubuat tadi dan membacanya berulang-ulang. Aku tak akan menghilangkan kesempatan ini. Entah mengapa aku jadi ambisius untuk mendapatkan sertifikat _mencium-orang-sembarangan _itu.

Ketika semuanya selesai, aku mendengar sebuah pengumuman dari alat pengeras suara yang mengatakan bahwa waktu makan sudah selesai dan harus kembali ke kelompok masing-masing. Tentu saja, aku pergi ke ruangan kelompokku bersama dengan Draco. Dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku untuk memulai percakapan. Banyak juga yang melirik cowok yang berjalan beriringan denganku ini, mengingat dia mantan model.

Ketika aku memasuki ruangan, aku berjalan berbaris rapi diantara para peserta. Sepuluh orang hanya dua yang akan mendapat sertifikat, dan kau akan tahu kekuatan seorang Granger disini nantinya. Aku bersih keras untuk mendengarkan pelatihan terakhir yaitu prakter. Seorang cowok SMA berbaring disebuah meja yang khusus untuk pelatihan kurasa. Dan mereka bilang, bidang atau alas bawah bukan masalah.

"Biasanya kau akan melakukan dilantai, karena kau tak akan tahu korban yang harus kau selamatkan," katanya. "jadi aku memilih dua bidang. Lantai dan meja, oke?"

Pelatih itu menjelaskan panjang lebar bagaimana kami harus melakukannya. Dan tentu saja aku mengamatinya tanpa ada penghalangpun. Dan mulailah semuanya. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Yang pertama adalah ; Teori. Ini gampang sekali. Aku sudah menguasainya. Semua sudah kubaca dan aku memahaminya. Jadi ketika instruktur itu memanggil namaku, dan aku ditanyai habis-habisan dengan teori aku menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Oke?" kata bapak-bapak bercambang itu. "Jelaskan semua yang kau ketahui tentang CPR, semuanya, yang telah kami jelaskan, waktu adalah milikmu," katanya. Dan akhirnya Granger beraksi.

"Baiklah, aku mulai dengan CPR," kataku memulai, aku berdiri tegap didepan orang-orang terlatih ini, lalu menghembuskan napasku. "Cardiopulmonary resuscitation atau CPR adalah teknik penyelamatan hidup yang berguna dalam keadaan darurat, termasuk serangan jantung atau hampir tenggelam, dimana seseorang bernapas atau detak jantung telah berhenti," Aku berhenti untuk mengambil napas. "Ini jauh lebih baik untuk melakukan sesuatu daripada tidak sama sekali jika Anda takut bahwa pengetahuan atau kemampuan tidak 100 persen lengkap. Perbedaan antara Anda melakukan sesuatu dan atau tidak melakukan sesuatu bisa berpengaruh besar pada hidup seseorang sangatlah penting." Aku menyerocos panjang lebar dan mereka tersenyum melihatku.

Dan aku memang melakukan semuanya, hatiku tertawa. Ketika apa yang aku tahu dan aku menjelaskan secara mendetail sudah selesai, mereka memperbolehkanku duduk. Aku nyerocos lebih dari sepuluh menit tanpa henti, dan yang kurasakan adalah mulutku mulai berbusa.

Ketika aku duduk disamping semua peserta, Draco menatapku dan tersenyum. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Aku hanya melihat gerak bibirnya, dia berkata 'kau keren' dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Aku menunggu tes pertama ini cukup lama, dan kukira tidak ada yang sepanjang diriku. Kurang lebih mereka keluar dari ruangan enam atau tujuh menit. Dan aku sendiri lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Sementara aku menunggu, aku mengingat-ingat materi untuk tes kedua nanti. Praktek, tentu saja. Dan aku masih penasaran siapa yang bakal kucium. Bapak-bapak itu? Atau cowok berbaring yang dicium bapak-bapak tadi? aku sendiri tertawa ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Pelatih yang paling tua itu akhirnya keluar. Lalu menyuruh kami untuk berbaris.

"Untuk praktek, kukira kalian haya butuh pendamping kalian. Dan kami hanya menilai proses yang kalian lakukan. Jadi cari pendamping atau pelatih dari sekolah kalian sekarang," katanya. "Aku tidak mungkin kan menjadi model untuk semua, dan istriku pasti akan marah karena aku menciumi cowok dan cewek yang bisa dibilang seperti anakku sendiri," Lelaki itu mulai tertawa diiringi pelatih-pelatih lain.

Tunggu. Pendamping?

**A/N : **Terimakasih sebelumnya pada reader-reader yang baik hati, yang mau mengunjungi tulisan saya ini. Dan juga reader-reader yang mau me-review cerita saya ini. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, saya ada ujian akhir sekolah, makanya updatenya lama banget _ (digetok). Terimakasih juga buat semuanya yang mau menunggu tulisan saya ini, mohon maaf jika ceritanya gak jelas atau jelek. Jangan lupa kasih jejak kalian ya. Sekian terimakasih..

_Shaphire Avox _


	4. Chapter 4

**CPR**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : DLDR, pelampiasan dunia nyata, fict yang aneh bin abal, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), jelek, dan sangat tidak mengesankan.**

**Happy Reading**

Mungkin telingaku tersumbat sesuatu, sehingga aku tak bisa mendengar pelatih pertama berkata apa. Tapi sayangnya telingaku benar-benar normal. Jadi kenyataannya memang hanya pendamping yang telah kenal dengan kami yang boleh menjadi korban CPR bohongan.

Oke. Permainan ini akan kulakukan dengan penuh tanggung jawab dan kulakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan sertifikat itu. Kemudian aku akan melupakan semuanya. Bukan ilmu yang kudapat, tapi kejadian cium-mencium yang menjadi monopoli orang-orang ini.

Aku berbaris dengan sembilan peserta yang lain untuk mengambil nomor urut tes pelatihan. Sekarang masih jam setengah dua dan kupikir ini nanti bakal jadi panjang urusannya.

Aku mengambil nomor urut, lalu kembali duduk disamping pendampingku. Iya aku tahu, aku bakalan berpasangan dengannya. Tapi aku tak mengatakan sepatah katapun sampai dia memulai pembicaraan. Dia duduk dengan posisi miring yang mungkin saja nggak enak sama sekali, tangannya di lipat didepan dadanya.

"Nomor berapa?" katanya sambil melirik kartu kecil yang kupegang.

Aku memang belum sempat melihat kartu itu, karena sudah tahu kalau-kalau ini bakalan panjang ceritanya. Ketika aku membalikkan kertas, tinta hitam tebal bertuliskan 9 tercetak apik di kertas itu. "Sembilan," kataku sambil memperlihatkan kartu itu padanya.

"Oh," lalu Draco kembali ke posisinya.

Ya Tuhan, cowok ini! Aku gemetaran dan sedikit lega gara-gara (a) dia yang bakalan jadi korban ciuman pertamaku, dan (b) nomor 9. Aku bisa punya jeda lebih banyak.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati, tapi aku tak berani mengutarakannya. Aku hanya diam, dan aku berani taruhan kalau mukaku seperti akan meledak. Rasanya aku sendiri adalah granat.

"Hei," katanya melirikku. Aku sedikit kaget dan berjingkat lalu meliriknya juga. Draco tertawa kecut. "tak apa, aku tidak akan keberatan kok,"

"Maksudmu?" aku membelalakkan mataku. Ada nada agak membentak, dan kaget, dan cemas, dan bingung, dan rasanya semuanya campur aduk.

Dia mendesah. "Kau masih beruntung yang kau cium-"

"Ganti kata-katanya, kalimatnya tidak relevan seperti apa yang terjadi." Kataku cepat-cepat.

"Oke, interaksi bibir-"

"Tidak, bukan. Sama sekali."

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu,"

"Tapi..." aku terdiam sejenak. Memang benar juga sih, tapi itu tidak bagus jika dikatakan dari posisinya saat ini. Sampai akhirnya aku berbicara lagi. "tapi, tetap saja menjijikan. Ganti yang lain."

"Oke, oke. Kau masih beruntung yang jadi _korban_-mu adalah lawan jenismu, jadi tidak terlalu menjijikan atau aneh," ada penekanan pada saat Draco mengatakan 'korban'.

"Korban," kataku setuju.

"Ketika aku mengikuti pelatihan ini, aku mendapatkan seorang cowok, kakak kelas, Dan dia merusak ciuaman pertamaku,"

Aku tak bisa tidak tertawa, tapi aku mengecilkan volumenya.

"Ya.. ya.. haha, bagus, kau bisa tertawa, lucu sekali," Draco memutar bola matanya.

Sementara aku tak berani lagi memandang wajahnya, aku hanya menunduk mendengarkan ceritanya ketika mengikuti pelatihan ini. Dia juga menyuruhku –berkali-kali untuk rileks, dan menghafal semua yang harus kulakukan nanti. Draco juga mengajariku bagaimana caranya menghafal tata caranya dengan baik dan mudah sehingga mudah di ingat. Toh tidak mungkin juga Draco memberi tahuku jika aku lupa di tengah jalan.

Tes pelatihan itu diadakan di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang didalam ruangan yang kami tempati tadi. Sementara aku dan peserta yang lain yang belum dipanggil dan para pendampingnya berada di ruangan pertama sedang duduk-duduk manis, ruangan sederhana yang berada didepanku itu hanya berisi enam orang juri dan peserta serta pendamping.

"Peseta nomor 8," seraya seorang juri keluar dari ruangan itu memanggil peserta nomor delapan, aku takut karena giliranku sebentar lagi tiba.

Peserta nomor delapan itu menunjukkan kartu nomornya dan masuk didampingi pendampingnya. Seperti tes seleksi apa saja, lagian kami juga tak akan mendongak-dongak untuk melihat sedang apa mereka disana, toh kami hanya duduk menunggu giliran.

Ini memang pengalaman pertamaku dan aku tidak tahu menahu bagaimana konsep acara ini dilakukan. Aku hanya diam menunggu giliranku.

Ketika giliranku tiba, aku tidak mendengar jika nomor urutku di panggil. Sampai akhirnya Draco menarik tanganku, dan melihatku tepat dimata. "Siap? Hembuskan nafas, rileks, kau pasti bisa," katanya dengan senyum dibuat-buat.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan membiarkannya menuntunku masuk keruangan kedua. Ketika sampai, aku melihat meja panjang dengan ukuran yang pas untuk manusia, menurutku. Draco melepaskan tanganku, lalu dia menuju seorang salah satu juri yang membawa papan beserta kertas-kertas penilaian.

Draco berjabat tangan, lalu berdiri tepat disamping meja panjang itu. Keenam juri itu menghampiriku dan menjabat tanganku, mengatakan semoga berhasil, dan lakukan yang terbaik dengan kalimat yang berbeda-beda. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan akhirnya salah satu juri mengatakan semuanya bisa dimulai. Draco mencopot topi yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Kemudian Draco mulai naik, dan berbaring diatas meja.

Aku berdiri diujung yang berbeda dari meja panjang itu, tepatnya di ujung kaki Draco. Diam. Diam. Entah apa yang kupikirkan.

"Miss.." Juri yang ada didepanku berkata sambil mencari-cari data namaku di kertas yang ia pegang. "Granger," katanya seraya tersenyum. "Kau bisa memulai."

"Oh, tentu," entah kenapa, aku merasa agak rileks. Aku berjalan ke ujung meja yang satunya. Sementara para juri memandangiku.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata juri yang paling pojok. "jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa, lakukan seperti dia adalah korban sesungguhnya, oke?"

Aku mengagguk dan memulainya.

"Sebelum melakuakan CPR, Anda harus memeriksa tubuh korban," kataku. "apakah dia sadar atau tidak." Aku memadangi wajah Draco, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan itu mengangguku. "ajaklah ia berkomunikasi, dengan mengatakan sesuatu. Sampai ia benar-benar merespon. Anda juga bisa melakukannya dengan cara memukul-mukul pipinya, agar tahu bahwa korban tersebut dapat merasakan sakit lalu terbangun, atau malah sebaliknya." Lalu aku memukul-mukul pipi Draco dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja.

"Selanjutnya, Anda bisa memanggil 911 sesempat mungkin, jika korban tidak sadarkan diri karena tenggelam Anda bisa melakuka CPR selama satu menit lalu memanggil nomor darurat itu." Aku malanjutkannya dengan berbicara tenaga medis 911, dan mengulas sedikit jika jarak yang ditempuh terlalu lama, apa yang harus dilakukan, dan bagaimana mengatasinya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, _korban_-ku kali ini hanya diam, dan aku tak lagi gelisah. "Yang pertama adalah sirkulasi. Sirkulasi tubuh korban sangat penting. Dan itu adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan. Pertama, Anda harus menempatkan korban di tempat datar. Bisa saja meja atau lantai atau bidang datar yang lain, agar sirkulasi darah lancar." Aku mengatur posisi tubuh Draco agar pas. "Yang kedua, lakukan penekanan dada, dorong keras-keras dengan seluruh tubuh atas Anda," kataku lalu memperagakannya. Aku menekan keras-keras dengan seluruh tenagaku. Sampai akhirnya Draco seperti mau muntah.

"Kemudian, jika korban tidak bangun," jelas-jelas Draco sadar. "lakukanlah CPR dengan langkah yang pertama yaitu menjepit hidung korban dan membuka mulutnya."

Aku memperagakan apa yang kukatakan. "Ketika membuka mulutnya, pastikan bahwa si korban tetap pada sirkulasi yang baik. Lalu berikan pernapasan pertama,"

Oke, bagus. Aku melakukannya. Aku mendekatkan mulutku dengan mulut Draco. Lalu mulai meniupkan udara ke mulutnya. Menyatu. Begitulah otakku menafsirkan. Draco mulai terbatuk.

"Dan lakukan pemulihan sirkulasi dengan penekanan dada, kemudian lakukan pernapasan kedua." Dan aku melakukannya lagi. Ada rasa sandwict di mulutnya, dan itu menjijikan. Aku mengatakan 'sori' tanpa suara dan hanya gerak bibir saja pada Draco, dan dia hanya mengagguk kecil.

"Dengarkan sekali-kali apakah si korban mulai bernapas atau mengeluarkan suara, dan jika tidak Anda bisa mengulangi memberikan CPR dengan napas lebih lembut,"

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, kupikir ini akan jadi cerita yang lama. Tapi ternyata cukup singkat menurutku, aku menyelesaikannya selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Dan salah satu juri mengatakan bahwa kerjaku bagus, itu membuatku lega. Juri itu mengatakan bahwa semua peserta harus menuju ke gedung utama untuk mendengar pengumuman nanti. Aku mengangguk paham.

Aku membantu Draco berdiri dan turun dari meja itu, lalu kami berdua keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Kami tak berbicara atau yang lebih tepat aku tak bicara pada semua orang setelah kejadian itu.

Baiklah kata orang aku jenius. Aku bahkan tak tahu apanya yang jenius. Tapi aku tidak akan menyangkal semua itu. Aku masuk kedalam daftar tiga besar yang mendapatkan sertifikat itu. Dan dari sekolah hanya Hannah yang tak masuk. Aku percaya bahwa sebenarnya Hannah tak terlalu suka dengan hal semacam ini, tapi ia tetap melakukannya tanpa memikirkan perasaannya dulu. Tunggu. Dari mana aku tahu perasaannya?

Aku menjabat ketua pemimpin penyelenggaraan kegiatan ini. Dengan terpaksa aku membuat sebuah senyum termanis yang pernah kulakukan. Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Dan aku pun tak tahu harus bagaimana membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan tubuhku yang mulai lemas. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi kata 'tidak, terimakasih' keluar begitu saja. Dan itu membuat ibuku membawakan nampan berisi makanan serta air putih ke kamarku.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" kata ibu sambil mengecek suhu tubuhku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, aku hanya harus istirahat." Kataku sambil menarik selimutku.

"Baiklah, aku sayang padamu,"

"Aku tahu bu," lalu aku menutup mataku.

Aku tertidur begitu pulas. Bahkan aku tak memimpikan apapun. Dan hari ini aku harus kembali ke sekolah. Aku tak sabar bagaimana melihat wajah Bu Pomfrey.

Aku bersiap-siap. Menggigit roti isi selai kacang yang dibuat ibuku.

"Hati-hati sayang, aku menyayangimu,"

"Ya bu! Aku tahu itu," Kataku sambil berlari menuju halte bus.

Jadwal hari ini sangat tepat. Dan aku tak tahu mengapa aku sangat bersemangat. Sesampai disekolah, ternyata hari ini adalah hari yang biasa saja. Tugas yang menumpuk, _bullying_ dimana-mana. Kelas yang ramai dan lain sebagainya. Hari ini tidak lebih membosankan dari hari-hari biasanya.

Aku berjalan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Diperjalananku aku bertemu Bu Pomfrey yang sumringah sambil mengatakan 'selamat' padaku. Aku tersenyum sambil memeluknya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa,"

"Terimakasih bu, "

"Mungkin kau yang akan jadi ketua klub nantinya,"

"Ha?" kataku sambil membelalakkan mataku. "Um.. kurasa kita harus melakukan voting terlebih dahulu bu,"

"Ya.. dan aku kan memilihmu,"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa,"

Aku menunduk hormat lalu menuju ke perpustakaan. Lorong perpustakaan ada di bagian lantai bawah disamping lapangan basket. Dan dari sanalah aku mulai mendengar kericuhan.

Aku hanya berjalan mendekat melihat ada apa sebenarnya. Saat aku berjalan ada seorang gadis berteriak histeris.

"Seseorang panggil 911!" katanya, lalu matanya bertemu denganku.

"Kau!" katanya sambil menunjukku. Aku tak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini, jadi aku hanya membuat wajah bingung sambil mngerucutkan bibir. "Hermione Granger! Kau tahu CPR. Lakukan sesuatu dia tenggelam, tersedak, dan tak sadarkan diri!"

Aku takut jika ini hanyalah lelucon yang dibuat-buat oleh mereka. Jadi aku hanya mengangkat kedua alisku dan membuat wajah –jangan-main-main-denganku-atau-kau-tahu-akibatnya-, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian gadis itu membuat diriku yakin setengah mati.

"Ini bukan lelucon!" katanya. Kemudian aku membelalakkan mataku dan ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Minggir semua, minggir," katanya. "Panggil 911, secepatnya!"

Dan akhirnya aku tahu siapa yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri itu.

Draco.

Iya Draco.

Aku bahkan tak percaya bagaimana dia bisa tenggelam. Yang kutahu dia pandai berenang. Dan sekarang ia tenggelam. Dan itu membuat keyakinanku hilang.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" kata seseorang.

"Baiklah, jangan panik. Kalian tidak boleh melakukannya jika kalian belum mengikuti pelatihan. Kalian harus memiliki sertifikat jika akan melakukan CPR. Oke," lalu untuk memastikannya aku mengecek pernapasannya.

Mulai dari nadi di leher dan tangannya. Napas dari hidungnya tak terasa dan sangat lemah sekali. Dan aku baru benar-benar yakin kalu ini benar-benar kecelakaan.

"Seseorang tolong luruskan kakinya, biarkan kepalanya lurus agar peredaran darahnya lancar. Oke, baiklah. Tidak, panggil 911," kataku.

"Mereka akan datang secepatnya, aku sudah menghubunginya," kata seorang cowok berambut keriting disampingku.

Aku menerapkan semua yang kupelajari kemarin. Mulai dari menekan dada bidangnya, merenggangkan celana jeans yang ia pakai. Toh orang yang menjadi korbanku kemarin adalah korban yang sama hari ini. Bedanya hanya, ini benar-benar nyata!

Draco tak sadar-sadar. Dan ini membuatku panik. Oke. Jadi harus pakai napas buatan nih, serius?

_Hermione ini serius, dia bakalan mati. _

Jadi aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Lalu meniupkan udara ke mulutnya.

Semua orang kaget. Ada yang membelalakkan matanya. Ada yang kyaa~~ beruntungnya gadis itu. Dan lain sebagainya.

Berita buruknya dia masih tetap tidak sadar.

Jadi aku mengulanginya lagi.

Ketika aku mengulanginya yang kedua kali, Aku sempat menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku. Dan dari situlah aku secara tiba-tiba merasa ada yang menarik bibirku.

Bibirku berat untuk ditarik. Dan aku yakin seratus persen jika Draco menariknya.

Lidahnya menarik lidahku. Lalu mulutku menyatu dengannya. Dia sudah sadar kan?

Aku kaget setengah mati ketika dia menarik bibirku. Jadi aku mundur secara tiba-tiba dan mengusap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Dia sudah sadar," kataku.

"Apanya? Draco masih tak sadarkan diri!"

"Aku berani taruhan kalau dia sudah sadar!" kataku meyakinkan.

Aku mendekatinya menampar-nampar pipinya perlahan jika dia betul-betul sadar. Tapi Draco memang tak sadarkan diri. Semua orang memandangku.

"Jika aku bisa melakukannya, akan kulakukan sendiri. Tapi kau tak kasiahan melihatnya?" kata seorang gadis.

Aku hanya memandang wajahnya. Berbaring lemah.

Aku mendekatkan diri dan mencoba membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Hei," kataku lirih, mungkin hanya Draco yang dengar. "Jangan macam-macam. Aku tahu kau sudah sadar. Cepat bangun,"

Tapi tak ada repon. Jadi aku melakuakannya lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya. Aku merasakan tarikan dibibirku. Lidahnya mulai masuk menelusuri mulutku. Dan ketika aku memancingnya untuk lebih bergerak lagi, agar semua orang bisa melihatnya, dia terdiam kembali.

Permainan macam apa ini!

"Kalian lihat?" kataku.

"Lihat apa, kenapa dia tak sadar-sadar?"

Dan itu membuatku geram. Jadi aku mengumpulkan tenagaku untuk meniupkan semua udara dari mulutku. Lalu memberikannya pada Draco.

Untuk kesekian kali. akhirnya dia terbatuk.

"Kau menyelamatkannya!" kata seseorang dalam keramaian.

Dan setelah itu, pasukan 911 datang. Membawa sebuah tandu lalu mengangkat Draco.

Bu Pomfrey harap-harap cemas. Karena beberapa guru datang terlalu telat untuk menyaksikan muridnya yang _katanya _tidak sadar. Karena aku berani taruhan jika dia membalasku tadi.

Mata Draco mulai terbuka ketika beberapa petugas membawanya. Dan aku yakin sepuluh ribu persen kalau dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Apa?

Aku berani bersumpah. Dan kenapa tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya.

Aku memegangi bibirku. Ada rasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Tapi yang jelas aku melakukannya.

Dan tak ada yang menyadari semua hal yang terjadi pada kami. Apa benar tadi hanyalah sebuah peristiwa yang direncanakan? Tapi kenapa?

Dan saat itulah aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

Draco benar-benar brengsek.

**SELESAI**

**A/N : **Horee... selesai /digampar. Maaf ya kalo endingnya nggantung. Saya udah lama nggak update dan nggak tahu mesti gimana lagi. Sebenernya saya suka... PHP-in reader /dijorokin. Terimakasih yang mau menunggu fict aneh yang absurd banget ini, plot yang tiba-tiba dapet setelah ngikut PMR :'v dan terimakasih juga yang masih mau menyempatkan diri buat mengunjungi dan baca fict ini, apalagi review, saya bener-benar makasiiih banyak. Saya terima kritik dan saran kalian, pujian dan cacian juga diterima kok :3 apapun deh yang ada di benak kalian lampiasin di kotak review dibawah. Terimkasih banyak..

_Shaphire Avox_


End file.
